


In the Dark of the Night

by softenderys



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/pseuds/softenderys
Summary: Hendery couldn't sleep, so he decides to climb into his roommate's bed.





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed and I wrote this one night after knowing that Tendery are now roommates. Long live Tendery!

Hendery stared at the ceiling above him, unable to sleep. He'd been twisting and turning for a whole hour, yet his eyes were wide awake. It was half past 1 in the morning and they had an early flight schedule the morning after. He tried his best to shut his eyes but gave up a moment after, sitting up to ruffle his hair in frustration.

 

His eyes had long since adjusted into the dark and he glanced sideways, where Ten was sleeping peacefully. Their beds separated with a nightstand in the middle and the blinds were drawn shut. But a sliver of moonlight penetrated through the window, illuminating Ten's beautiful face, so pliant and soft.

 

Hendery stood up and went to drink a glass of water. He was tired from the press conference and the live stream they did but for some reason he was wide awake. Maybe the espresso he had earlier was the cause. But he couldn't regret it since it tasted so good—even though Kun had clearly warned him about sleep deprivation. Caffeine didn't normally work on him, but tonight was different. 

 

So instead of climbing back into his bed, he opted for Ten's. It had plenty of space because Ten was small and barely occupied half of the bed, especially when he was sleeping on his side. Hendery crept in deliberately, making himself comfortable in the blanket as he spooned the elder. Ten's body was warm when he pressed against him and Hendery snuggled closer for more. He draped an arm across the front of Ten's abdomen, fingers just shying from slipping into his shirt and feeling the warm skin underneath. He'd always liked staying close to Ten because he was warm, and Hendery got cold easily. Slowly he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, with the smell of the hotel shampoo flooding his senses—until he felt a stir from the elder and he tensed visibly.

 

"Mm Hendery?" Ten's voice was heavy with sleep. Hendery didn't reply. "Hendery?" He called out again and the younger pulled him closer.

 

"I can't sleep..." Hendery mumbled against his nape, a whine threatening to fall out of his lips when Ten turned slightly to look at him. His eyes were droopy but he was so pretty. Hendery's heart skipped a beat.

 

"You could've told me." Ten murmured against his lips as they kissed. Hendery allowed him to move into a more comfortable position, slowly becoming more and more pliant as Ten continued to kiss him. Their legs tangled between the sheets in seek of warmth. Ten slipped a hand underneath his sweatshirt and ran it along his back. He nibbled on Hendery's bottom lip, relishing in the whine that came out of him. They kept kissing for a while until Hendery could somehow feel his dick straining in his pants, grinding against Ten's thigh in pursuit of pleasure.

 

"You're hard." Ten smirked playfully as he slipped his hand into his pants and cupped his ass. "You just want me to fuck you before sleeping, huh?"

 

Hendery whimpered at the tone, feeling Ten's fingers running along the cleft of his ass. "Please..." He pushed his ass out and Ten retracted his hand.

 

Hendery only stared at him as he sat up and switched the lamp on. There's a bottle of lube inside one of the drawers. Ten popped the bottle open and poured a generous amount on his fingers before sliding back into bed. He pulled Hendery closer, chest to chest before pulling his pants and underwear down mid-thighs. Hendery's cock was red and hard against his stomach, precum already forming at the tip. Ten started to kiss him slowly again, a small smirk on his face when he felt Hendery pushing against his fingers when he teased his entrance.

 

"Ten, don't tease me..." He nearly begs, one hand holding tight at the front of Ten's shirt.

 

Ten slowly pushed a finger in. His asshole was so tight and so hot, sucking his finger in eagerly. Hendery let out small breaths against his neck, voice desperate when Ten started to fuck him with it, quickly adding another finger in to scissor him open.

 

"Baby, you're so tight..." Ten cooed as he kept a fast pace. "So tight and so hot. Have you not been playing with yourself?"

 

Hendery shook his head and clung tighter. "I haven't—ah!—had the time—ah, Ten, please...more..."

 

Ten pushed in the third finger, feeling himself straining against his shorts. Hendery was grinding his cock against Ten, precum leaking as the elder found his prostate and pounded against it. He pressed on the glands to draw out his pleasure, having him whine and squirt more precum onto his shirt and Ten snickered.

 

"You made my shirt dirty."

 

"I-I'm sorry but ah! Mmmm it feels so good..." Hendery buried his face in the crook of Ten's neck, clinging tighter as he felt his orgasm approaching. His thighs trembling from the pleasure and he sobbed. "Please, I want to cum."

 

Ten kissed his forehead, rubbing his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside to help him. "Cum for me, baby."

 

Hendery came in hot streaks. His cum landed mostly on Ten's shirt where he had been rutting against and some landed on the bed and on his own sweatshirt. Ten kept pushing against his prostate until Hendery's cock twitched out the last drop of come. He shivered in oversensitivity when Ten pulled his fingers out, kissing the latter feverishly as they regained their breaths.

 

"Good?" Ten asked as he wiped a tear on Hendery's cheek.

 

The younger nodded. "You said you'd fuck me."

 

Ten chuckled, suddenly being reminded of his own erection that was still pretty much hard. "I can go jerk off in the bathroom."

 

Hendery shook his head, a hand falling to cup Ten through the fabric. "I want it. I want you to fuck me."

 

And who was Ten to say no to that? 

 

"Okay." He said, sitting up. "Take off your pants and lie on your back."

 

Hendery obeyed immediately. He looked so innocent and pure in the plain pink hoodie that he loved so much, lying obediently on bed, staring up at Ten with sparkly eyes, expecting. Ten thought it was a sin to look like that. But Hendery was just as needy and desperate as the first time they kissed that night, like he hadn't even came once.

 

Ten slipped his pants off, just enough to free his fully hard dick. A groan escaped his lips when he finally stroked himself to ease the pressure. He collected the precum beading on his head, rubbing himself with it. Pouring more lube into his hand, he slicked himself up. He was ready to rip open a condom when a hand caught his wrist and he looked up.

 

"Want to feel you. Want your cum inside."

 

Ten's cock twitched at the words and he groaned. "Fuck." He tossed the condom aside and leant forward, pushing Hendery's thighs in a half bent position as he kissed him again. He positioned himself in front of his entrance, slowly pushing in. 

 

Hendery pulled away to let out a long moan when Ten's head breached past his muscle. His head spinned from the pained pleasure as he held the bed sheet tightly, chest heaving up and down as Ten kept surging forward. The pleasure was immense for Ten as he lowered his head to press wet kisses on Hendery's neck, feeling the heat surrounding his shaft. Hendery was so hot and so tight. Ten felt suffocated in the best way possible, feeling how he fit his shaft like a glove. They both groaned when Ten was fully sheathed. He stopped to let Hendery adjust to the size and the feeling, trying his best not to just fuck hard into the tight heat.

 

"Move..." Hendery's voice was a whimper, raising higher when Ten pulled out until only the tip remained inside before pounding into him again.

 

Ten kept the same pace, occasionally grinding against him to drive him crazy. Hendery kept pushing his ass back to meet him mid-thrust, and Ten found it so hot to look at how his ass eagerly sucked him in. He got impossibly harder and Hendery whined. His cock was red and leaking again, bouncing against his stomach as Ten fucked him hard. 

 

"'M so good..." Hendery moaned when Ten found his prostate, his fingers clutching the sheets tightly.

 

Ten pushed his leg up to rest against his shoulder and increased his pace. The shift in angle had Hendery moaning as Ten hit his prostate with every thrust, moaning louder and louder until Ten had to shove two of his fingers into his mouth in an effort to silence him. 

 

"Look at you." Ten said. "You're my pretty little princess, right? Such a good slut for me."

 

Hendery whimpered as he sucked on his fingers, saliva dripping down his chin. His stomach flipped at the praises, cock leaking a puddle on his stomach. He was so close to cumming but he didn't want to cum without permission. He tightened around Ten's dick, and the groan that he received was worth it.

 

"You're so good, Hendery..." Ten said as he gagged him with his fingers. Hendery let out an ugly sound but it was strangely hot to Ten. It shouldn't be, but it had him pounding harder into him, chasing his own pleasure. "Always a good boy for me, hm? Your tight ass is only for me and nobody else."

 

Tears started to trickle down Hendery's face again as he felt overwhelmed by the onslaught of pleasure. His entire body trembled as he fight the urge to come and Ten gave a sadistic smirk. His fingers finally left his mouth, a thin thread of saliva connecting them. 

 

"Do you want to cum?"

 

Hendery couldn't speak, he coughed out the excessive pool of saliva before nodding weakly, small yet high-pitched whines escaping his lips. His hair was a mess and his face flushed red, eyes dark with pleasure and lust. Ten could tell that he was close because of how tight he was and how his cock was an angry red. He'd probably come with just a finger on his dick at this rate, but Ten wasn't about to give it to him yet.

 

"But I haven't cummed yet, baby." Ten loved the way Hendery whined. "Aren't you being too greedy?"

 

"Please...please, Ten..." Hendery sobbed and whimpered as Ten kept his hips close to him and started grinding. His cock nestled deeply against his prostate and Hendery wanted to scream. "Please give it to me. I'll be a good boy for you. Please—ah—please come inside me."

 

Ten wanted to tease him even more, but when Hendery was literally begging for him to cum, inside of him even; how could he resist that? And he was already so close himself. Ten pressed forward and kissed Hendery languidly, thrusting a few more times before cumming inside of him. He came in waves after waves, seeing white in his vision and Hendery moaned as he was being filled, legs pressing tightly against Ten's back to keep him where he was. Few droplets of cum escaped his hole and Hendery whimpered as Ten buried his face in the crook of his neck to regain his breath.

 

When he finally calmed down, he slipped a hand in between them and rubbed a finger around the head of Hendery's cock, feeling his entire body spasm as he came hard. Hendery tossed his head back as white filled his vision momentarily, cock squirting out spurts of cum as Ten eased him through it. He stroked his length languidly, giving special attention to the head and leaning down to nibble on his exposed neck. 

 

When Hendery twitched in oversensitivity, Ten took his hand away and pulled out from him. White dripped down his ass and the younger whimpered, but too tired to move. He clenched his ass, wanted to keep it inside for as long as he could and Ten groaned at the sight. He pushed a finger passed the muscle ring and held it up for Hendery. The younger lapped on it eagerly before releasing it with a wet 'pop'. 

 

"You're really hot, do you know that?" Ten chuckled and Hendery gave a lazy smile.

 

Ten finally pulled up his pants and went to retrieve a washcloth from the bathroom to clean him up. He even helped the younger to change into another pair of shirt.

 

"Sleepy..." Hendery finally mumbled as he tugged on Ten's arm for attention.

 

"Hold on." Ten said, before carrying him bridal style to lie on the other bed. They couldn't be bothered with the mess on the bed before. Hendery instantly latched onto Ten when he slipped inside the blanket and the elder chuckled in amusement. "Now you're sleepy."

 

"Shut up and just sleep." Hendery's cheeks were a deep shade of red, but he was already closing his eyes. Ten just hummed in reply. 

 

He switched the lamp on the nightstand off before dozing off to sleep. Hendery was finally able to find the best position to sleep—in Ten's arm where everything was safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope its not cringey,,,,,,,,im still trying so hard to write smut,,,
> 
>  
> 
> [personal stan twt](https://twitter.com/softenderys)  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/xiao10derys)


End file.
